


Destiny

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-10-16
Updated: 2000-10-16
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 7,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: What if Jed and Abbey never got together in college?? What if they married other people???





	1. Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Destiny 

by: Rhiannon & AJ 

summary: Just a little 'what if' story... what if Jed and Abbey never got together in college?? What if they married other people???

 

Dr. Abigail Erlich sat in her kitchen reading the newspaper while two of her three children ate breakfast nearby. She sighed as she reached for her cup of coffee; one more day to get through...

"Mom!"

Abbey raised her eyes from the newspaper, "What Jason?"

Eleven year old Jason looked at his mother, "Brennan threw his toast at me! It's got jelly all over it Mom!"

"Brennan." Abbey warned.

The brown-eyed eight year old smiled at her with the face of an angel, "I wouldn't throw the toast Mom. 'Cause I know how much you don't like it when someone throws their toast as the table. And we both know that I would never, ever do anything that you wouldn't like!"

"Yeah... right." Abbey replied.

"What?!" Brennan exclaimed. "I wouldn't! I'm the good child!"

Abbey smiled at her sons. She had done so very little smiling in the last ten months.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Jason?"

"Do we have to go to the White House today?"

"Yes, Jason."

"I don't want to go," came the impudent voice of a girl.

Abbey looked up to find her fourteen year old daughter, Ariel, walking down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Abbey sighed, "Ariel, I know, but-"

"This is stupid!"

"It's not stupid Ariel!" Jason spoke up. "You're the one that's stupid!"

"Shut up Jason, no one asked you into this conversation!" Ariel shouted.

"No one had to, I invited myself into this conversation!" Jason shot back.

"Well, you can invite yourself out!" Ariel yelled back.

"Enough!" Abbey finally exclaimed. "That's enough out of both of you! We're all going to the White House whether you want to or not! Do not ruin this, this is your father's special day."

"Dad's dead, Mom." Ariel shot off. "How can this be his special day?"

Abbey rose from the table and walked out the back door without a sound.

Jason shot his sister a lethal glare, "Stupid..."

"Well,... how can it?" Ariel shot back as the pair walked out the door after their mother.

"Shut up, Ariel." Jason muttered.

Brennan shook his head as he followed them out of the house, "Yep... I'm the good child."

  

  


	2. Destiny 2

Destiny 

by: Rhiannon & AJ 

 

"Mr. President, you can't get out of this. I know you are still mourning for the lose of your late wife, Mackenzie, but you cannot cancel this thing." Leo reasoned with his best friend.

"But, I'm never any good at these damn events without her, Leo." Jed's face grew dim, as he spoke of Mackenzie. The woman he had lost, only three short months ago, in an airplane crash.

"If you want, I can have Elizabeth go with you. She's in town."

"No, don't bother your sister. I'll go. I won't like it, but I'll go."

"Okay, Mr. President." Leo quietly exited the office.

Once Leo was gone, Jed sat back in his chair and let his mind wander back to his wife.

Mackenzie Ann Bartlet. Tall, slender woman. Dark hair, blue eyes. Wonderful personality. A charity worker. She loved doing things for charity. She loved to help people. That's the kind of person she was. Always willing to lend a loving hand. Always there for you when you need her.

She had always wanted children, but for some reason, her and Jed's busy lives didn't allow them time to have any children... well, to raise any. Jed was so in to his politics, and Mackenzie was always involved in her charity programs. Oh how Jed wished that were different now... if they only would have decided on having kids... then he'd have a part of her alive, still.

"Excuse me, sir," Mrs. Landingham entered the Oval Office.

"Yeah?" Jed responded, looking up at the elderly secretary.

"Sir, it's time for you to get ready for the award ceremony."

"Get ready? I can't wear this?" Jed looked down at his business suit.

"No sir, it's a black tie event." Her voice came over so gentle.

"Okay," Jed rose to his feet.

"And you have to be back here in twenty minutes to meet with the late Mr. Erlich's wife and children... A Mrs. Abigail Erlich."

"That name sounds familiar. Why does that name sound familiar?" Jed asked, as he journeyed deep into thought.

"Maybe because she has been married to your Fed chair for the past 28 years. Now get going, because I refuse to cover for you one more time if you are late, Mr. President." She warned him.

"Yes Ma'am." Jed retorted, as he moved out of his office.


	3. Destiny 3

Destiny 

by: Rhiannon & AJ 

 

Abbey sat with her three children in the Oval Office of the White House. She looked around the room with interest... in the years that Ron had worked as the Fed Chair and all the times he had been in this building, she had never actually stepped foot in the White House... She had never met President Bartlet... at least not while he was President.

"Oh, crap!"

Abbey's head snapped in the direction of the voice, "Brennan?"

The boy was standing behind the President's desk with his nose up against the window looking out, "Mom! Look at all the Secret Service dudes out there!"

"Brennan," Abbey sighed. "Get over here."

"Okay, okay, okay." Brennan muttered, pulling himself away from the window.

"Can we get this show on the road?" came Ariel's bored voice. "I'd like to get this over with before I start collecting my social security."

"We're waiting for President Bartlet," Jason responded before his mother had a chance to. "Stupid."

"I'm not stupid!" Ariel shot back.

"Ariel, Jason..." Abbey sighed. "Please don't start..."

"Yeah," Brennan piped up. "Don't start."

Ariel whirled around on her little brother, "Shut up you little rodent."

"Ariel Nicole!" Abbey said in a low, dangerous tone. "Sit down and do not speak again."

Ariel stared at her mother for a moment, almost ready to disobey her. But that moment passed and Ariel sat down on the couch without a sound.

Abbey then turned to Jason, "Not another word out of your mouth unless it's pleasant. Do you understand me young man?"

Jason nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

Abbey turned to her daughter, "Ariel?"

Ariel looked up at her mother, "Yes."

Abbey's right eyebrow raised, "Yes, what?"

Ariel set her jaw, "Yes, ma'am."

"Thank you," Abbey responded.

Brennan shook his head at the tantrum he had just witnessed... Yep, he was definitely the good child... no doubt about it. He walked around President Bartlet's desk when something caught his eye, "What the crap is this?" he asked, pointing toward a large, purple crystal sitting on the desk.

Abbey opened her mouth to respond, when a louder voice reached their ears.

"That is a very old crystal that was found in one of our nation's national parks."

Abbey and her children turned around to find President Josiah Bartlet standing just inside the doorway of the Oval Office.


	4. Destiny 4

Destiny 

by: Rhiannon & AJ 

 

"Hello, I'm Josiah Bartlet." Jed said, further entering his office.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. President. I'm Abigail Erlich, and these are my children. Ariel," Abbey pointed to the teen slumped on the couch. "Jason," She motioned to the eleven year old sitting across from her. "And Brennan." Abbey smiled as she looked at her youngest son, by Jed's desk.

"I'm the good one." Brennan boasted.

"I'm sure you are." Jed chuckled. "Say, have you ever been to Arcadia National Park? That's where..." Jed trailed off as he caught a smile form on Abbey's face. "Yes?"

"Mr. President, it's nice to see you haven't changed at all, since college."

"No, I suppose I haven't-" Jed paused. "Wait a minute, you knew me in college?"

"Yes, Sir."

"What was your name again?"

"Then, it was Abigail Carter." Abbey smiled as she thought back to her college days. She thought back to how this man, her President had flirted with her so much, and asked her out a plethora of times. But... she was madly in love with Ron Erlich. Perhaps had he come around a year earlier... but he hadn't.

"Abbey Carter, sure. I remember you now. You're the one that always turned me down, aren't you?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Weren't you also good friends with my wife, Mackenzie?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Boring." Ariel yawned.

"Shut up, Stupid." Jason whispered.

Without saying a word, Abbey landed a well placed hand on Jason's leg because Ariel was across the way. "I was so sorry to hear about Mrs. Bartlet. She and I were once good friends."

"She lived a good life, full of love." Jed said, forcing himself to think positive, so that he wouldn't cry in front of these strangers. "And, tragically, it was her turn to go." Jed swallowed hard. "Now, let's get this thing started, huh?"


	5. Destiny 5

Destiny 

by: Rhiannon & AJ 

 

"Hey Mr. President!"

Jed turned around to find Brennan Erlich running after him. Jed looked down at him when the boy finally reached him, "Shouldn't you be with your mother, son?"

Brennan shook his head, "Nope, Mom's off talking to some guy she knew from college."

"What about your brother and sister?"

Again, Brennan shook his head, "Crap no, they got in trouble earlier today in your office and I can tell that they're going to get in trouble again before we get home!"

"I see..." Jed trailed off.

"And you see, I don't want to get in trouble" Brennan began. "Cause, like I told you earlier, I'm the good child."

"You did indeed," Jed replied, standing with the boy in the middle of the hallway.

"So, where are we going?" Brennan asked.

"We?"

"Yeah, we..." Brennan replied. "Mom's talking to some dude... Ariel and Jason are finding new and creative ways of getting into trouble and I'm all alone... And sometimes, Mr. President, when I'm left alone I get into a little bit of mischief..."

"Oh, really?"

"I know, very hard to believe..." Brennan responded. "And you wouldn't want me to get into mischief and thereby get into trouble with my Mom, would you?"

Jed shook his head, "No, I suppose not." Jed sighed, "Come on, Brennan."

"Cool!" Brennan exclaimed. "Say, do you like soccer?"

"A little, why?" Jed replied, walking with Brennan in the direction of the Oval Office.

"Cause, I play on a soccer team." Brennan replied. "And it would be cool if you came to one of my games."

Jed glanced down at the boy, "You're very direct, you know that?"

Brennan nodded, "I've been told that once or twice before, sir."


	6. Destiny 6

Destiny 

by: Rhiannon & AJ 

 

"You sure you want to leave so soon, son? We still have 40 more National Parks to cover." Jed smiled at the restless kid in his office.

"Yes, I'm sure Mr. President. If I don't get back now, Mom will get worried. Being the good kid that I am, I can't worry mom."

"Okay," Jed chuckled. "Well then, let's go find your mother. What do you say?"

"You're not going to tell me more about the parks, are you?" Brennan looked up with an innocence only a child could possess.

"You don't find this interesting?"

"Not really, Sir. No."

"You know, you should work on that thing about being so direct. It could get you into a lot of trouble one of these days."

"But it's part of my charm." Brennan defended. 

~~~ 

"Well, it was good seeing you again, Leo." Abbey smiled at her old college friend. "But I'm afraid it's time for me to round up my rug rats and head out of here."

"Okay," Leo smiled. "It was good seeing you again, as well. And good luck with that thing tomorrow."

"What thing, Leo?" Jed asked, walking up behind his best friend.

"Just a silly little thing I have to go to tomorrow." Abbey explained.

"What kind of silly little thing?" Jed pressed.

"It's nothing, Mr. President."

"Mom, that's not what you say at home." Brennan spoke up, tired of being ignored.

"What's she say at home?" Jed asked, counting on the honesty this kid was rich in.

"About the thing, or about you?"

Jed raised a brow, "She talks about me?"


	7. Destiny 7

Destiny 

by: Rhiannon & AJ 

 

"Oh, sure." Brennan responded immediately as Ariel and Jason walked up to the group. "Mom talks about you all the time. She used to tease Dad about it, she said that Dad should always realize how lucky he was cause she could have married the President of the United States."

Ariel's eyes lit up, "Even though the President was always a... what was it that you called him, Mom?"

"Ariel, if you value your freedom..." Abbey warned.

"A nerd," Jason finished, for once on the same page as his older sister.

"A nerd," Jed said with elaborate mock hurt. "You called me a nerd?"

Abbey shook her head and then looked at her children, "I'm going to get all three of you for this..." She looked back up at the President, "Mr. President, what I said in my home were recollections from a long time ago... and I was teasing my late husband at the time."

Leo smirked, "Nice save, Abbey." Some things never changed...

Jed lifted an eyebrow, "If you don't mind me asking, what's you thing tomorrow?"

"Mr. President..." Abbey sighed, hoping to find a way around answering his question.

But, true to form, Brennan spoke up, "My soccer team is playing. It's the kids against the parents. Mom's going to play!"

"Oh, really?" was Jed's response.

"Really." Brennan answered.

"Mr. President," Abbey finally said, using what her kids called her doctor's voice. "We have a long say tomorrow and the children and I really should be going. I want to thank you very much for this ceremony and for the award for my husband. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it."

Jed smiled at her, "You're welcome, Mrs. Erlich. I'm glad we were able to honor Ron for his work... he was a good man."

"Thank you, sir." Abbey replied. She glanced over at Leo, "Goodnight Leo."

"Goodnight Abbey." Leo said.

Abbey nodded once more to Jed and then, with children in tow, made her way to the exit.

"Hey Mom?"

"What Brennan?"

"Think the President will come to the soccer game?"

"For your sake, you better pray he doesn't son."


	8. Destiny 8

Destiny 

by: Rhiannon & AJ 

 

The next afternoon came, and Jed found himself busier than a one armed paper hanger. Stuff like this always happened to him when there was something that he wanted to do. Always.

He couldn't figure it out. It was as if someone had a radar detector that was modified to reflect just how busy Jed was. That radar would probably be shooting through the roof right now, too.

"Josh, come in, come in." Jed eagerly invited his Deputy COS into his office.

"Charlie said you needed to see me, Sir. What can I do?"

"How busy are you right now?"

"Well, I have about three things that I was supposed to have done twenty minutes ago, but other than that no, not really."

"Good. Take this," Jed handed the younger man a video camera. "Go to this park." Jed gave him a piece of paper with an address and a name of a park on it. "And video tape the soccer game."

"You want me to go to this park, and video tape a soccer game?" Josh repeated in the form of a question to make sure he heard the President correctly.

"Yes, that is what I want you to do." Jed grinned.

"Any particular reason for this, Sir?"

"Well, yes there is. But I'm not going to tell you. Now go. And grab lunch while you're down there, that way you can claim you were on your lunch break, and I don't get into trouble."

"Yes, Sir." Josh turned to leave.

"Oh, one more thing." Jed sounded, turning Josh right back around. "Abbey Erlich is going to be there. Invite her to the residence this evening around 7, for the viewing of this tape."

"Abbey Erlich, isn't that the widow of the old Fed Chair?"

"Yes, and she also happens to be an old college friend of mine. Now go." Jed commanded, and Josh left, only for Leo to enter.

"Where's he going with that camera." Leo asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. He would have thought that, when it comes to Jed, he's better off not knowing, but he just couldn't help himself.

"I'm glad you asked, my friend. Say, what are you doing at 7?"

"I imagine I'd be at home, eating dinner."

"Wrong. You're going to be in the residence, at a chili party, for the premier of the thing I sent Josh out to record." Jed grinned, pleased with himself.

"And what exactly is it?"

"That soccer game that Abbey and Brennan are playing."


	9. Destiny 9

Destiny 

by: Rhiannon & AJ 

 

Abbey entered the White House residence a little before seven o'clock with her three children in tow. She sighed as she listened to Jason and Ariel argue behind her. She shook her head, she was beginning to think that those two would going to end up killing each other... or she was going to kill them...

"Hey Mom?"

"What Brennan?"

"Did the President really video tape the game?" Brennan asked incredulously.

"How many time are you going to ask that, Rodent?" Ariel spoke up.

"What the crap?" Brennan exclaimed. "Was I talking to you?"

"No," was his sister's reply.

"Then leave me the crap alone, Ariel." Brennan responded.

Abbey came to a sudden stop, "That's enough! All of you, stop now... We are guests here and you had better remember that. Do not push me on this." Abbey gave each child a linger look that served as a warning. "And yes, Brennan, the President really sent someone with a video camera to tape the game. And yes, before you ask me, we are really at the White House about to go to a chili party and watch the tape... That is if I don't kill all three of you before we walk through the door."

"That the crap?" Brennan exclaimed again. "What did I do?! I'm the good child, remember?"

"I certainly remember that!" came a familiar voice from across the hall. The group looked up to find Jed standing in the doorway, "Come in, come in. I've invited my senior staff here for the party. I thought we'd all watch the video together."

"Oh, let's not." Abbey muttered, walking over to where he stood.

"I can hardly wait!" Jed exclaimed. "It's going to be great!"

Abbey gave him a look that full of doubt, "Sure..."

Jed just grinned as he welcome the four people into his home.


	10. Destiny 10

Destiny 

by: Rhiannon & AJ 

 

"Wait, wait. Here comes the best part." Ariel perked up, as she pointed at the TV. All of a sudden, the picture on the TV moved from Abbey running down the soccer field, about to kick the ball, to the grass. Moments later, it returned to Abbey, who was standing up, brushing the grass off of her pants.

"Crap, we missed it." Brennan exclaimed.

"JOSH!" Jed growled. "How many times do we have to look at the grass?"

"Well Mr. President, I never claimed to be a very good cameraman."

"Ain't that the truth." CJ said with a sour tone.

"Look, look." Brennan exclaimed with excitement. "It's about to come up."

"What's that?" Jed asked.

"Where I steel the ball from mom and kick the winning goal."

"Didn't she fall then, too?" Jason asked from his spot on the floor.

"Yeah, she did..." Ariel trailed off.

"Josh," Jed paused the video tape. "Tell me now, if I'm about to get another view of the grass. And if I am, you might want to leave right now."

Sly as a fox, Josh had already crept over to the door by the time that Jed looked over at him.

"Crap. You are a crappy cameraman." Brennan complained. "You missed my winning goal."

"Not to mention mom making a fool of herself... again." Jason's voice perked up again.

"Actually, I think you are a wonderful cameraman." Abbey joyously proclaimed.

"Josh." Jed called.

"Sir?"

"You're fired."

"Yes, Sir."

"Mr. President, don't you think you're being a little harsh on him? I mean, it's just a soccer game." Abbey chimed in.

"Yes well, I was looking forward to seeing..." Jed trailed off, realizing if he finished, he could be jeopardizing his health.

"Seeing what?" She insisted he continue.

"Seeing Brennan kick the winning goal in the soccer game." Jed quickly came back.

"Nice save." Sam spoke.

"Am I still fired?" Josh asked, stepping back into the room.

"No, but I'm considering other punishments for you, as we speak."

"Such as?"

"I haven't made my mind up yet, Josh. But you can probably count on a history lesson about the game of soccer, and perhaps even on the history of the video camera."


	11. Destiny 11

Destiny 

by: Rhiannon & AJ 

 

Josh groaned, "But she threatened me..."

Jed looked over at Abbey, who's lips were beginning to form a very sly and very satisfied smile. Jed turned back to Josh, "You let her threaten you and, thereby, risk my wrath?"

"Well, sir." Josh said. "She seemed to present more of an immediate danger to my physical well-being than you did at the time."

Abbey's smile graduated to a grin.

Jed rolled his eyes as he rose from the couch he had been sitting on, "Glad to know the level of loyalty I have from my staff..."

It was then that Jed's natural clumsy nature took control of his body. He ran into a footstool and, before anyone could react, was flying head first into an end-table.

Abbey reacted first; she was at his side in an instant, "Mr. President?"

"Huh?" was the pain filled response.

Abbey quickly examined him with her well trained eyes... a cut above his eye ... no other apparent head trauma... she ran her eyes down the rest of his body as the others crowded around. Abbey took the hand that Jed was grasping.

"Ow! Damnit!" Jed exclaimed.

"Hold still," Abbey commanded, examining the deep gash in his hand. She spared her daughter a brief glance, "Ariel, run out to my car and get my bag out of the trunk... run!"

"Yes, ma'am." Ariel flew out of the room.

"Someone get me a towel," Abbey commanded. Half a minute later, CJ was handing her a towel. Abbey quickly wrapped Jed's bleeding hand in it and held his hand in both of hers. She looked him in the eye, "You're still a klutz, Mr. President."

"Tell me something I don't know," Jed said between clinched teeth.

"Did you know that the human head weighs eight pounds?" Brennan immediately spoke up, trying to be of assistance.

Abbey glanced at her son and nodded.

Jed bit his tongue, "Where did you hear that?"

"A movie," Brennan replied as his sister flew back into the room.

"Gloves," Abbey barked. Immediately, Ariel put on a pair of gloves. Abbey motioned her daughter over, "Take his hand and apply the same pressure I am."

"Okay," Ariel replied, doing just as her mother told her.

Abbey glanced at Jed, "Are you allergic to anything?"

"Footstools," was Jed's response.

Abbey nodded, pulling out a bottle of peroxide, "Ariel, when I say so I want you to remove the towel from his hand, but keep soaking up the blood... okay?"

"Okay."

"Now," Abbey said. She waited until her daughter removed the towel and then she applied the peroxide to the gash, cleaning it thoroughly.

"Damnit!" Jed jumped.

"Stop fidgeting." Abbey commanded.

"It hurts," Jed replied.

"Don't care," Abbey shot right back at him. "Stop moving or it's going to hurt a lot worse." Abbey looked back at her daughter, "Hold his hand again."

Ariel took Jed's hand once more and Abbey dug back into her bag. Seconds later, she brought out a large hook shaped needle and string.

Jed stared at her in clear horror, "What the hell are you planning to do with that?"

Abbey looked at him very calmly, "Stitch up the gash in your hand, Mr. President... that's what I am planning to do with it."

"Like hell," Jed exclaimed, trying to stand.

Abbey caught his shoulder, "With all due respect sir; Sit down, shut up, and stop moving!" She held his hand in hers and brought the threaded needle to his hand.


	12. Destiny 12

Destiny 

by: Rhiannon & AJ 

 

After Jed did as he was told, Abbey finished stitching his hand up, then moved up to the wound in his head. It was no where near as bad as the one in his hand, but you wouldn't have been able to tell from Jed's reactions to when it was touched.

"Are you done yet?" Jed impatiently asked.

"Oh, I've been done, I just like watching you flinch, and scream like the little baby that you obviously are, Mr. President." Abbey smiled.

"What?" Jed said incredulously. "Leo, go get Ron, tell him someone's in here assaulting the President."

"No can do, Sir." Leo grinned.

"Why not?"

"Well, A) Ron is on vacation right now, so your agent's name is Steve. And B) I'm with her; You're a big baby." Leo's grin widened.

"Is it too much to ask for a loyal staff?" Jed muttered.

"Apparently." Jason laughed from the couch. "And it's also too much to ask for a President who isn't clumsy."

Jed glared at Jason for a long second, then turned to Abbey. "Didn't you teach any of your kids how to..?"

"How to what?" Abbey's voice adopted a serious tone.

"They're all so direct."

"An admirable quality, that you, as a politician, most likely do not posses." She snapped back at him. 

~~~ 

"Abbey, wait up." Leo called out, running up to Abbey and her three kids, as they were leaving.

"Yes?" She said, turning around.

"The President has a favor to ask of you."

"He does?"

"What kind of doctor are you? I mean, are you like a surgeon, or a..."

"General practitioner." She answered.

"Well, Mrs. Erlich." Leo smiled. "How would you like to be the doctor of the President of the United States?"


	13. Destiny 13

Destiny 

by: Rhiannon & AJ 

 

Abbey looked at him for a moment, "Excuse me?"

Leo smiled at her, "How would like to be President Bartlet's doctor?"

"Umm... well..." Abbey muttered. "Okay... I guess..."

"Great!" Leo proclaimed. "I'll tell him, can you come tomorrow afternoon around four-thirty to get his medical charts and do whatever it is that you need to do to make him your patient?"

"I guess..."

"Perfect," Leo said, starting to walk back down the hall. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah," Abbey turned to walk in the other direction. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her, "Leo!" she called out as she turned back to face him.

"What?"

"Why doesn't the President already have a doctor?"

Leo looked at her for a moment, "That's a question you can ask him tomorrow... He's the one that should answer that, Abbey." 

~~~ 

At precisely five minutes to four-thirty the next afternoon, Abbey walked through the doors of the Oval Office reception area. She smiled at the senior citizen sitting at the desk in front of her, "Hello, Mrs. Landingham, I'm here to see President Bartlet. We have a ten o'clock appointment."

Mrs. Landingham looked up at Abbey, "Of course, Mrs. Erlich. The President has been expecting you, go on it."

"Thank you, Mrs. Landingham." Abbey replied, walking to the open door of the Oval Office. She stepped inside, "Mr. President?"

Jed looked up, "Ah, Dr. Erlich, glad you're here. Come on in and shut the door please."


	14. Destiny 14

Destiny 

by: Rhiannon & AJ 

 

For the last ten minutes, Abbey had been sitting on the couch, reading Jed's medical record, waiting for him to return to his office. When he did return, he was just in time to see Abbey's eyes about pop out of her head.

"I see you got to the juicy stuff." Jed smiled, crossing the room. "Have you ever treated a person with MS before?"

"I've diagnosed some people before. But no, I haven't really treated anyone yet." Abbey said softly.

"Will it be a problem for you to treat someone with MS?"

"No, Sir. It shouldn't be."

"Okay." Jed smiled. "You understand that that is top secret information, right?"

"Mr. President, I take my Hippocratic Oath very seriously. You don't have to worry about me."

"Okay." Jed sat down at his desk. "So are there any questions you have for me? Because right now would be the time to ask."

"No Sir, none that I can think of."

"Okay. Well, if you would like a schedule of when you're supposed to deal with me, just go bug Mrs. Landingham about it. And any other questions, I'm sure she can manage to answer them as well."

"Wait. I do have one question." Abbey said, as she was standing up.

"Yes?"

"What happened to your last doctor?"

"What makes you think something happened with my last doctor?" Jed grew defensive.

"It's just... when I asked Leo, yesterday, he said you should be the one to answer that question."

"I'm going to kill Leo." Jed said.

"I don't think you can do that, Sir." Abbey pointed out.

"That's what they all say. But what's the point of being the President, if you can't have your friends killed?"

"I don't know, Sir. Maybe to do good things, to help your country. And you never answered my question."

"What question would that be?" Jed stood up.

"What happened with your last doctor?"


	15. Destiny 15

Destiny 

by: Rhiannon & AJ 

 

Jed opened his mouth to respond when Mrs. Landingham walked though the doors.

"Excuse me, Mr. President?"

Jed looked over at his secretary, "Mrs. Landingham, I've never been quite so glad to see you."

Mrs. Landingham didn't blink an eye, "I'm sure you mean that as a compliment, Mr. President." She turned her attention to Abbey, "Dr. Erlich, there is a phone call for you."

"For me?"

"For her?"

"Yes," Mrs. Landingham responded to them both. "A gentleman by the name of Daniel Drysden..."

Abbey blinked, "Dan Drysden?"

"Yes, he's on the line right now." Mrs. Landingham replied.

Abbey looked over at Jed, "Mr. President?"

Jed motioned for the phone, "Be my guest..."

Abbey nodded and moved for the phone, "Dan?" she said the moment she picked up the phone. "It's Abbey, what's up?... Are you sure?... Okay ... damn... where did you take him?... You did?... Good, yes that's the best place... okay... thanks Dan... Yeah, tell him I'll be right there... Oh, can you go get the other two?... Damn, no it's okay... I understand.... Yeah, I'll figure something else out... Yeah, okay... thanks again... bye."

Jed watched with growing concern as Abbey spoke. When she hung up, he spoke, "What's up?"

"That was Brennan's soccer coach," Abbey replied, gathering up her belongings. "Brennan had an accident and broke his leg during practice."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Thanks," Abbey responded. "And I don't know how I'm going to get Jason and Ariel picked up since I have to go to the hospital..."

"I'll take care of that-"

"Oh no, sir." Abbey shook her head. "I couldn't ask you to-"

"You didn't" Jed interrupted her. "Write down where they are and where they need to be taken. I'll take care of everything else."

Abbey looked at him for a moment. Then she nodded and scribbled down some directions before rushing out the Oval Office doors.


	16. Destiny 16

Destiny 

by: Rhiannon & AJ 

 

"Put that down." Jed rushed over to the curious eleven year old who was holding a very old, very priceless statue in his hands.

"This stinks." Ariel muttered. "Why did we have to come here? I'm old enough to baby-sit us."

"No you're not, Stupid." Jason retorted, as Jed took the figure out of his hands.

"You're here, because your sitter wasn't home." Jed explained.

"I hate Old Lady Krouch." Jason picked up a book from a shelf. "She stinks."

"Well... take that up with your mother." Jed grabbed the book from him. "And unless you're rich, I suggest you put this back, son."

"I'm bored. There's nothing to do here." Ariel yawned as she sat at Jed's desk and rifled through the papers on top of it. Stopping at a copy of a speech Jed was to give to a group of teens in a few days, Ariel picked it up and began to read it.

"What's so funny, young lady?" Jed asked as he stood over Ariel's shoulder.

"This speech is. You're going to sound like a complete idiot when you give this. I mean really... this line right here, what do you think we are? Stupid?"

"You are stupid, Stupid." Jason said from the couch, where he was told to stay or die.

"Was anyone talking to you?" She snapped.

"No, but I commented anyway." Jason responded as he found the door opening up.

"Yes Mrs. Landingham?" Jed's voice was full of desperation.

"Mrs. Erlich is here, sir."

"Send her in, please." Jed begged, as Mrs. Landingham left and in walked Brennan on crutches, followed shortly by Abbey.


	17. Destiny 17

Destiny 

by: Rhiannon & AJ 

 

"Thank God," Jed muttered to himself as Abbey and Brennan walked into the room.

"Hey! Mr. President!" Brennan yelled. "What's up?"

"Hey, yourself Brennan." Jed replied, walking over to the boy. "What happened?"

Brennan opened his mouth to speak, but Ariel's voice interrupted him, "Hey Mom!"

"What?" Abbey responded with a tired sigh.

"You should read this stupid speech President Bartlet's going to give to a bunch of teenagers!" Ariel exclaimed. "It's sooo dumb!"

"It's not stupid, Stupid." Jason immediately spoke from the couch.

"What the crap?!" Brennan exclaimed. "I'm trying to talk here!"

"Keep trying, Rodent!" Ariel shot back.

"Leave me alone, Ariel." Brennan demanded.

Jed watched as Abbey closed her eyes for a moment. Her right eyebrow rose as she opened her eyes and set her jaw, "That's enough... Not another word out of any of you unless I'm asking you a question... Do you understand?" She looked at each of her children, "Brennan?"

"Yes, ma'am," was the eight year olds response.

"Jason?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Ariel?"

"Yes," was her daughter's reply.

Abbey tilted her head, "Yes, what?"

Ariel groaned, "Yes, ma'am."

"Thank you, now you two," Abbey said, pointing to Ariel and Jason. "Get your stuff and let's go home."

Ariel rose from behind Jed's desk and grabbed her backpack. She glanced over at Jason, who had yet to move from his place on the couch.

Abbey noticed this as well, "Jason?"

Jason looked up at her, "He told me not to move from the couch..."

"Who told you not to move from the couch?" Abbey questioned.

"He did," Jason replied, pointing to Jed. "He told me that if I moved from the couch he'd kill me."

Jed groaned at Jason's admission.

Abbey let her head fall to the right as she gave a little sigh. She turned around to face Jed, "Mr. President, would you kindly tell my son that he can rise from your couch so we can go home, thus causing this nightmare of a day and evening to come to a merciful end?"

Jed nodded, "Sure... Jason, you can get up from the couch now."

"Thank you, sir." Jason replied, rising from the couch and collecting his belongings.

Ariel walked up to her mother and raised her hand. Abbey looked at her daughter with a look that clearly said that she was not amused, "What?"

"I'm hungry." Ariel said.

"What else is new?" Jason muttered.

Abbey spared him a withering glare, which prompted the boy's study of the carpet beneath him. Abbey glanced back at her watch, "It's almost seven..." Abbey looked back her daughter, "We'll stop and get something on the way home."

"Ah, crap," Brennan moaned. "Not fast food... again."

"Brennan-" Abbey began.

"It sucks, Mom." Ariel spoke up.

Abbey let out a low growl, "I'm entirely too tired to cook anything tonight. And, since none of you can cook, we're having fast food. Now, let's go... Mr. President, goodnight. Thank you for watching Jason and Ariel."

Jed watched this exchange with interest. He spoke as Abbey began to walk to the door, "Dr. Erlich, wait." He waited until Abbey turned and faced him, "Why don't you all stay for dinner? I can have the kitchen staff make dinner?"

Brennan looked at Jed eagerly, "What are we having?"

"Brennan!" Abbey exclaimed.

Jed looked down at the little boy, "How about pizza?"

"Cool!" Brennan proclaimed. He turned to his mother, "Please Mom?"

Jason looked at his mother, "Come on, Mom... Please?"

Ariel took the cue from her brothers, "It's better than McDonald's, Mom..."

Abbey shifted her weight to one side. She looked at each one of her kids and then looked at the President. With a deep sigh she said, "Oh, fine... All right."


	18. Destiny 18

Destiny 

by: Rhiannon & AJ 

 

"Now, that wasn't as bad as you thought it was going to be, was it Abbey?" Jed asked as the kitchen staff took the last of the dishes away from the dinner table.

"No, I suppose not, Mr. President." Abbey weakly smiled. "Well kids, I think you should all thank the President for letting us stay for dinner, then we really should be on our way."

"Crap." Brennan said. "But I want to stay longer."

"Brennan," Abbey sighed. "It's been a long day, and..."

"Don't you have a movie theatre in this place somewhere?" Ariel asked Jed.

"I think so, yeah. Yeah, there is one in here somewhere."

"Ooh, can we stay and watch a movie?" Brennan suggested.

"No, Brennan. I think we've bugged the President long enough for one day."

"I can send Charlie out to find out what kind of movies we have." Jed suggested, completely undermining Abbey.

"Mr. President." Abbey sighed as she rubbed her eyes. "We really should be getting home. It's already 8:30."

"Ah, crap. It isn't even a school night, Mom."

"No, it isn't." Abbey agreed.

"Come on, Mom. Please." Jason begged.

Looking at the three... four pouting faces set before her, Abbey gave in. "Alright. We can stay... for a little bit." 

~~~ 

"So you have a choice, kids." Jed said as he read the note provided him by Charlie. "Any of the Freddie Krugar movies, The Exorcist, Bambi, Badlands, Steel Magnolias, or Grease."

"Crap, Mom looks too much like Rizzo. I don't want to see that one."

"What about Freddie Krugar?" Ariel suggested.

"No stupid. I want to watch The Exorcist." Jason commented.

"How about Bambi?" Abbey said, in a tone that implied the names of the movies her children were naming were scaring her.

"Freddie Krugar." Brennan voted in favor of Ariel.

"You're stupid too." Jason snapped, as he folded his arms up. "Fine, I'll watch Krugar." Jason gave in.

"Oh boy." Abbey muttered.


	19. Destiny 19

Destiny 

by: Rhiannon & AJ 

**Note... I drew on personal experience for this part...**

 

Abbey sat in the White House movie theater with her hands grasping the arms of the seat so tightly her knuckles where beginning to turn white... How had she gotten herself into this?! She hated horror movies... hated them with a passion...

Abbey looked at her children who were sitting in front of her. They were enjoying to movie will all it's scary music and that damn Krugar...

Abbey just knew she was going to have nightmares for weeks... She glanced at the man who was sitting beside her. He seemed to be enjoying this hellish movie...

There was a crash in the movie music and Abbey jumped. She bit down on the scream that threatened to come out. She let a whimper out... She felt like crying... She blinked back the tears that were forming in her eyes.

Jed looked over at Abbey when he heard the whimper emanate from her. He was beginning to feel bad for letting the kids pick this movie. It was very clear to him that Abbey was having a terrible time sitting through it.

It was then that there was a sudden, loud and frightening crescendo in the movie music that caused all five people sitting in the theater to scream.

Abbey threw herself into Jed's right side. She buried her face in his arm and felt her frightened tears fall down her face.

Jed lifted her face and gave her a look of compassion. He wiped away her tears, "It's all right," he whispered.

Abbey shook her head and glanced back at the movie screen. She instantly realized her mistake and dove back for Jed's arm, her body shaking from her terror and panic.


	20. Destiny 20

Destiny 

by: Rhiannon & AJ 

 

"It's alright." Jed whispered again, as he put a protective arm over her. "Maybe I should get you out of here? Go for a walk?"

Abbey picked her head up enough to look Jed in the eyes. She nodded her head, and then let him help her stand up.

As the two walked out, Jed holding Abbey in front of him, and leading her out, Ariel caught them, just as the door was shutting.

"Hey, Dork boy, did you see that?" Ariel called out as she slapped her brother upside the head.

"Don't do that, Stupid." Jason said in anger.

"I'll do it if I want to do it, Dork boy. Now, did you see that?"

"See what?"

"Mom, and the President just walked out of here..."

"Yes!" Brennan exclaimed as a smile overtook his face.

"What do you mean by that, Rodent?" Ariel asked.

"It worked. Crap, I didn't think it would work. But it did."

"What?" Jason gave in to his curiosity.

"Mom and the President." Brennan smiled.

"You mean you've been trying to set them up? You're stupider than she is!" Jason protested.

"Yeah Rodent, way to go." Ariel agreed with Jason. "Do you really want mom and that geek to get together?"

"Yes, I do." Brennan replied honestly.

"Do what?" Jed asked as he reentered the theatre.

"Crap!" All three cried out as their heads snapped to the man standing at the door.


	21. Destiny 21

Destiny 

by: Rhiannon & AJ 

 

"What's wrong?" Jed exclaimed.

"Nothing!" the trio responded.

Jed looked at the three children, "Are you sure?"

Ariel recovered first, "Yeah... um... you just... a... you just scared us, that's all... um... Sir."

Jed looked at them with a gleam of suspicion. Ariel called him Sir... They were up to something, Jed was sure of it. However, that was the least of his worries at the moment, "All right, listen your mom's kinda upset at the moment, I think the movie was a little much for her. I'm going to take her for a walk and calm her down."

Jason looked at the President with concern, "Is she crying?"

"A little, yes." Jed answered.

Brennan spoke up, "Watch out that she doesn't get sick on you."

"Get sick on me?"

Ariel nodded, "Yeah, she hyperventilates when she gets freaked out and all scared. Sometimes... well... most of the time she ends up ralphing."

Jed looked at the girl, "Ralphing?"

Brennan answered, "She throws up."

"You're kidding me," Jed muttered.

"Nope," the trio replied in unison.

"Damn," Jed shook his head. "Okay, you three stay here and watch the movie. I'll go see about your mother." He closed the door and started to walk down the hall when he saw Charlie come running his way.

"Mr. President," Charlie huffed, coming to a halt.

Jed sighed, "What now?"

"There seems to be a problem with Dr. Erlich, sir." Charlie replied.

"What?"

"I took her outside, like you told me to." Charlie explained. "She was okay for a moment and then-"

"Then what?" Jed demanded, impatient to with his aide.

"She started to breath funny and-"

"Crap," Jed muttered, running down the hallway.


	22. Destiny 22

Destiny 

by: Rhiannon & AJ 

 

"You feeling better now?" Jed asked as he sat by Abbey's side on the couch in the living room of the residence.

"Yeah," Abbey said quietly. "Thank you, Mr. President."

"Good. I'm going to have Charlie set a room up for you, and one for each of the kids. You guys are going to stay here tonight."

"No, Mr. President. You've done too much for us already. We couldn't really impose on you any more."

"Ha, see you work for me now. You're my doctor. So I get to order you around now. If you need anything from your home, I can send someone to go get the things. Maybe take Ariel with them, to make sure they get the right things. Okay?"

"Okay." Abbey smiled weakly from the couch.

"Mr. Pres- oh I'm sorry." Leo looked up as he entered the living room. "I didn't realize you had company."

"It's alright. What do you need Leo?"

"I was just wanting to talk to you about some things, Sir. But it can wait until tomorrow."

"Don't be silly. Abbey needs to get her rest. And that is an order by the way, Dr. Erlich. So, while she's getting her rest, we can talk." Jed said.

"Okay." Leo responded, turning to Abbey. "I hope you are feeling better soon."

"Me too." Abbey replied.

"Sleep." Jed ordered as he got up and followed Leo to the door of the living room. "What's up Leo?"

"Earlier today, when you were..." Leo trailed off as he had a sudden epiphany. "Wait a minute."

"What?"

"Is there anything you want to tell me, Mr. President?"

"Such as?"

"Mr. President, it's written all over your face."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Leo."

"Sir, you can't lie to me."

"Fine, I give. Leo, I really think I'm falling in love with her." Jed admitted, not realizing that Abbey could hear every word he said.

 

THE END


End file.
